Surprise- A Takumi birthday fanfiction
by Sammi Writes Fanfiction
Summary: Its Takumi's birthday... yet no one seems to remember, not even his wife Corrin. Grumpy and pissed off after another day seemingly forgotten about, Takumi is all ready to curl up in bed and nurse his heartache and growing headache, only for fate to intervene again.


**Surprise!**

 **A small drabble for our** **favorite** **pineapple** **prince Takumi on his birthday (although at the time of upload its just past midnight so its technically the 15th)**

Its Takumi's birthday... yet no one seems to remember, not even his wife Corrin. Grumpy and pissed off after another day seemingly forgotten about, Takumi is all ready to curl up in bed and nurse his heartache and growing headache, only for fate to intervene again. -

* * *

Takumi sighed, lowering Fujin Yumi, the startings of a headache brewing behind his eyes. Wiping sweat from his brow he sat down, Fujin Yumi safely tucked across his lap, taking a gulp of water from the skein on his waist.

He had hoped that training like a man possessed would take his mind off of today, or rather the fact that no one had remembered what today was... not even his beloved wife Corrin. He scoffed under his breath. His birthday was clearly not important, and he had been foolish to believe this year would be different.

The bounce in his step as he'd entered the mess hall that morning had gone almost instantly when he was greeted casually by all, no one acknowledging his birthday, not even Oboro or Hinata, which was most strange. He'd brushed it off, thinking that his siblings, his wife, of all people wouldn't forget.

The instant that Corrin noticed him, she bounced up and hugged him like she did most mornings, kissing him chastely on the lips, a blush forming on his cheeks like always. But the conversation from there was casual, mostly jokes passed between Corrin and Ryoma, talk of upcoming war plans ect. Takumi found himself grumpy before breakfast was over, choosing to duck out early and take out his newfound annoyance on practice targets.

Now it was getting dark and visibility was poor, but Takumi was still as annoyed as this morning, and the pain in his head, now radiating down his neck, wasn't helping matters. Sighing one last time, he stood, stretching his back till it popped satisfyingly, glancing towards the Treehouse he lived in with Corrin. She wasn't back yet, and the house was dark.

"Oh well..." he muttered, trudging towards the comfort of his home, his head hung low, his heart silently breaking. His inferiority complex threatened to rear its ugly head, and he really didn't want anyone to see that, in case he felt the urge to throw something.

Clicking the door closed he removed his boots and shuffled into the room, lighting the room with a candle. He didn't get far before his gaze was caught by something on the table in the center of the room. A note and a small box. His fingers grazed the box as he grabbed note, his eyes taking in the familier scrawl on the parchment.

 _Kumi,_ it read. Takumi smiled at the nickname his wife called him. _Open this box then meet me in the mess hall... all will become clear soon, I promise._

 _Yours, Corrin_

Opening the box Takumi sucked in a breath at what was inside. An arrow head attached to a long chain, with another note.

 _The arrowhead from the first bullseye I hit, and the time I knew I loved you, and that you loved me back. Wear this as a reminder of our love, forever, Corrin._

* * *

Takumi ran towards the mess hall, his new necklace bouncing off his chest. He wrenched open the doors, heart hammering in his chest, panting like a madman, only to be met by cheering.

He stood dumbfounded by the sight before him.

Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, Oboro, Hinata, and all their friends stood in the hall, glasses of drink raised as they yelled "Happy Birthday Takumi". His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the streamers and balloons around the room, and the long tables covered in food and gifts.

And then they fell on his wife, and his jaw almost hit the floor.

She'd dressed up for the occasion, in a beautiful deep purple yukata adorned with white lotus blossoms. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, silver strands framing her face, and there was a flower in her hair.

She glanced up at him, her teeth biting her bottom lip, and he wondered if she knew how seductive it looked, a blush across her cheeks, and Takumi had to refrain from scooping her up and taking her back to their home and ravishing her.

"Well," Corrin spoke finally and his head snapped back to reality. "Do you like it?" He gulped, tears threatening to fall, before answering her.

"Y...you did all this... for me?"

She nodded. "Well, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura helped. Kagero and Saizo did the decorations, Azama and Mozu helped prep the food. And Kaden made sure everyone got gifts," she eyed the necklace round his neck, "I see you found one of mine," she chuckled.

"One... meaning there's more?" he stuttered.

"Yes...but I want to wait until later" Corrin shuffled awkwardly. "Is...is that OK?" Takumi gulped again.

"Y...yeah that's..." his hands hovered above her hips, and he lent forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And all of this is perfect, I love you"

"I love you too.."

"LORD TAKUMI!" Hinata's excited voice boomed, and the spouses jumped apart, dual blushes on their cheeks. "Lady Corrin, your not supposed to hog him, hes supposed to mingle." The samurai ran up to his liege and draped an arm around him. Takumi rolled his eyes. His retainer was clearly drunk, and judging by Oboro's frowning face she was going to have words with him later.

No sooner had Takumi wrestled himself free of his retainer, was he pulled into a giant hug by all his siblings.

"Happy b...birthday, Big b...brother," Sakura stammered as she hugged his waist.

"You didn't think we'd forgotten did you," Azura, who held his right arm added smiling sweetly.

"Like we'd ever forget Takumi, you dope," Hinoka, on his left side teased.

"Its a time for celebration indeed," Ryoma's arms were around them all, the protective eldest brother even now. "Happy Birthday Takumi!"

* * *

A night of merriment ensued.

Takumi found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in a while, since his marriage to Corrin in fact.

He ate, drank and for the first time in his life, he truly felt like the center of attention. Yet he realised that none of that mattered. Corrin at his side was enough, and tonight had made him realize that. No matter what, as long as she was beside him, smiling and laughing, her beauty unsurpassed by none, he could deal with anything else, even a birthday forgotten. Because with her, his inferiority complex wasn't an issue, because he felt like the most important person in the world whenever she looked at him with those beautiful ruby eyes.

The party began to wind down, couples leaving towards their own quarters, Sakura and Azura electing to stay behind and tidy up, shooing Corrin away when she offered to help.

"Y...you and Takumi s..should head home... we've got this honest... don't we Azura."

The blue haired songstress smiled warmly and nodded.

* * *

Takumi and Corrin entered their house, hand in hand, Takumi removing his boots once again, sighing deeply, sleep sounding pretty good right now.

Corrin moved towards the washroom, her hands untying the back of her yukata as she did so. "I'll be back in a moment," she called over her shoulder.

"Kay..." Takumi yawned, busying himself undoing the knot on his trousers, and slipping his shirt over his head, flexing the muscles in his shoulder, his arm aching after all that vigorous training earlier today.

By the time Corrin re entered the room, Takumi was in sleeping pants and not much else, although he did choose to leave the arrowhead necklace round his neck, his hair free of its ties and loose in pale waterfalls, sat crossed legged on the bed waiting for her. She couldn't help but let her eyes rove over his taut, hard pectorals and chiseled muscles, drinking him all in, scars and all. He smiled at her as she walked towards him, and she felt exposed in her short sleep shorts and strappy camisole, even as she sank down on the bed next to him. Even though they had been married almost a year, Corrin still felt nervous whenever Takumi looked at her like he did now, all full of lust, and love.

"Corrin..." he mumbled, dropping a kiss to her collarbone, brushing her long hair behind her neck. She shivered at his touch, and he glanced at her. "Thank you for today... I had fun."

Corrin smiled. "I'm glad." Takumi made to kiss her neck again, but Corrin pulled away, laughing when he began to pout. "We need to talk" she added seriously.

Takumi frowned. "Whats up?" he asked, a worried look on his face. He noticed Corrin take a calming breath, knitting her hands together on her lap, her eyes averted from his. "Cor? Come on your scaring me... whats wrong?"

"Where do I start," she mused, almost to herself. Turning to her husband she smiled. "You know i've been feeling under the weather lately?" Takumi hummed, nodding. How could he forget. He'd been worried sick when she'd suddenly started to vomit most mornings, sleep more, lose her appetite and he'd urged her to go see Azama, see if something was wrong, yet stubborn woman that she was, she'd refused. "Well I was still feeling off this morning," she continued. "Plus I was dizzy. I didn't want to worry you or wake you unnecessarily on your birthday. So I went to Azama..." she paused, as if preparing herself for something. Takumi grabbed her hand, worry lacing his face and his voice as he spoke to her.

"What is it?" his voice rushed out. "Oh god its serious isn't it?" He grabbed his head in his hands, trying and failing to stop the tears. "Your really sick aren't you," his voice was muffled, his face still hidden. "Corrin..." he peaked at her through his fingers. "Don't tell me I'm going to lose you?"

"Oh Takumi..." Corrin felt tears prick her own eyes as she watched her husband. "It's nothing like that." He lifted his head up and looked at her confused. "In fact, Azama had good news."

"Good news..." Takumi blinked, not understanding.

Then his wife said the words he never though he would hear from her lips.

"Takumi...I'm pregnant!" Corrin watched her husband blink once, twice, before his eyes widened in realization, his eyes travelling to her slightly exposed stomach.

"You... your serious!" He jumped up off the bed turning to face his wife, who clambered to her own feet. "Tell me your not joking Corrin."

"Takumi..." she grabbed his hands. "I'm not joking, I would never, not about this." She smiled at him. "Your going to be a father."

A moment passed before Corrin found herself swept off her feet and spun around, the sound of her husbands laughter filling their home. He dropped her back to the ground, before resting his head on her shoulder, the emotion he'd kept bottled up bubbling over, until he was sobbing on her shoulder.

"Kumi..."

"Corrin..." he lifted his head to meet hers, his golden brown eyes meeting hers. "I don't deserve you... deserve this...You've made me the happiest man alive." His lips crashed with hers, pouring all of his love into a single action, that left her a mess in his arms. He scooped her up, laying her on the bed, laying down beside her, covering them both with the blankets and furs to keep the chill away. His hand sought her stomach, tracing patterns across the place their child grew.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked after a moments silence.

"Azama said about two months, maybe a little more?" Corrin whispered, watching her husbands ministrations in awe. "The baby is due in July by his guess."

"The baby..." Takumi whispered. "It doesn't seem real does it?"

"We'll be a family, the three of us."

Takumi shook his head in disbelief. "We already were Corrin... this just makes things perfect," he kissed her once more. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her stomach. "And I love you too little baby."

Corrin stroking her husbands hair, let tears of happiness fall.

"And we love you too Papa"

* * *

 **Authors notes; I hope you enjoyed reading this spur of the moment fic for Takumi's birthday. To clear up confusion, although i made it pretty obvious, the baby is Kiragi, and the timing would make Corrin 2 months pregnant, maybe a bit more or less if Kiragi was born early. (Kiragi is born July 4th)**


End file.
